mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La nueva chica
Este es el episodio N#2 de "My Little Pony: The adventures of the friendship". Transcripción Rainbow Dash: Genial, no sabia que se podia hacer un doble giro de royo con un triple descarga de truenos al mismo tiempo, ver esos rayos cayendo al mismo tiempo que un trueno sonaba fue genial.thumb Soarin: Lo se, y tu lo haces mucho mejor que yo. Rainbow Dash: Muchas gracias, no te lo negaria porque es verdad. Soarin: Me quieres enseñar a hacer un sonic rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Lo haria, pero te tendrias que teñir tu melena. Soarin: *Rie* eres muy graciosa, una cosa que adoro de ti. Rainbow Dash: Sabes, eso me ahce recordar a Pinkie Pie, lo cual me provoca comer un delicioso postre hecho por ella. Soarin: Quieres ir conmigo a sugar cube corner a comprarnos unos? Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto! *Llegan a la reposteria* Rainbow Dash: Hola, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Hola, Dash! Soarin: Pinkie, queremos dos tortas de helado. Pinkie Pie: En unos segundos se los traigo! Soarin: Gracias! Pinkie Pie: Soarin, hace tiempo que no te vei, creo que hace unos 13 años. Soarin: Si! por lo visto te ha ido bastante bien con tu carrera de repostera, desde potra estabas emocionada con eso. Pinkie Pie: Sip, adoro ser repostera, pero tambien se cumplio tu sueño de ser un Wonderbolt, no? Rainbow Dash: Ustedes se conocian? antes de la competencia de vuelo? y de la gala del galope? Soarin: Por supuesto! nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos. Pinkie Pie: Sip! siempre nos llevaban a pescar o de paseo en cloudslade. Rainbow Dash: Pero si tu no tienes alas! Pinkie Pie: Oh tontica, no es necesario, twilight no es la unica amiga de celestia, ella me daba alas con tiempo ilimitado y que no se caian hasta que se revirtiera el hechizo. Rainbow Dash: Emm, bueno, Soarin vamonos. Soarin: Cual es la prisa?, hace años que no me veo con Pinkie, ten un poco de paciencia *se sienta en una mesa para dos con pinkie*. Rainbow Dash: Erh... Chicos, donde me siento? Soarin: Erh... por hay. Rainbow Dash: Okay *se sienta en otra mesa aparte* Pinkie Pie: Soarin, una pregunta, ¿Eres novio de Rainbow, cierto?. Soarin: Sip. Pinkie Pie: Que bueno! siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. Soarin: *Se sonrroja* Enserio? Rainbow Dash: Susurrando* Pinkie! no seas imprudente. Pinkie Pie: No soarin, era solo una bromita. Soarin: Mmm, esta bien. Pinkie Pie: Oh! ya estan sus tortas de helado, ya se las traigo. Rainbow Dash y Soarin: Gracias! Soarin: Me debes una soda! Rainbow Dash: No! tu me la debes a mi! Pinkie Pie: Aca estan sus tortas, disfrutenlas, y vuelvan a sugar cube corner! Soarin: Sin duda volvere! Rainbow Dash: Volveremos. *Salen* Soarin: Rainbow, me voy a casa, nos vemos en una semana para tus nueva lecciones. Rainbow Dash: Te extrañare *lo besa*, y mucho. Soarin: Yo tambien a ti. Dos dias despues... Pinkie Pie: *En sugar cube corner*~~Cupkakes, todos los adoran, cupkakes, pruebalos! una esperiencia deliciosa, cremosos, crujientes, deliciosos!!!!!!!!!! *Los clientes aplauden* Soarin: *Entrando* Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Soarin! *corre hasta donde esta el*. Soarin: No podia esperar, puedes salir un rato? Pinkie Pie: Claro! AppleJack hoy vino pra ayudarme porque los cake no estan. Soarin: Bueno, vamos. En un bosque... Soarin: Queria hablar un rato contigo. Pinkie Pie: Claro. *Se sientan en un rosal* Pinkie Pie: Nos as cambiado en nada, soarin. Soarin: En cambio t-tu- tu te vez mucho mas hermosa que siempre, lo cual de pequeño siempre crei imposible. Pinkie Pie: *Un poco sonrrojada* Mmm, gracias, supongo. Soarin: No he terminado. Pinkie Pie: Que? Soarin: *Se acerca mucho mas hacia ella* Tambien te tengo que decir que eres la criatura mas hermosa de equestria, no te allo defecto alguno, y si lo tienes, no me importa, y no te preocupes por Rainbow, ella es la vieja chica, tu eres la nueva chica de mi vida, y con la unica con la que quiero estar el resto de mis dias. Pinkie Pie: *Muy sonrrojada* Soarin, dejemonos de bromas... Soarin: No es una broma *la abraza y le da un largo beso*. Pinkie Pie: *Separandolo de ella* Soarin, creo que es algo apresurado, Rainbow esta muy enamorada de ti y no creo que tu te allas enamorada de mi verdaderamente en solo unos dias. Soarin: Esto no es de 2 dias, tu me gustas desde hace mucho, desde que soy un potro. Pinkie Pie: Y lo valoro mucho, pero no puedo defraudar a rainbow dash, es mi mejor amiga, asi que, lo lamento. Soarin: Esta bien, supongo. Pinkie Pie: Pero podemos ser amigos, no? Soarin: Claro, pink. Pinkie Pie: Me tengo que ir, la pasteleria debe estar llena.ç Soarin: Erh...bueno, adios *se va volando*. Pinkie Pie: *Entrando a la pasteleria* Puff, que día tan agotador. AppleJack: Pinkie! creo que me vendria bien un poco de tu ayuda, tengo unos 20 pedidos que no son de pasteles ni dulces de manzanas, y solo se trabajar con manzanas. Pinkie Pie: Erh... Claro, ya voy *entra a la cocina*. AppleJack: Estas bien, cariño? te veo algo decaida. Pinkie Pie: No, no pasa nada. *Entra RD llorando* Rainbow Dash: Yo lo amo! por qué a mi? nooooo! Pinkie Pie: Que te paso dashie?! Rainbow Dash: Soarin me acaba de terminar! AppleJack: Pero como?!?! Pinkie Pie: Oh no! todo esto es mi culpa! AppleJack: Por que dices eso, cariño? Pinkie Pie: Es que Soarin me dijo que saliera un rato y cuando estuvimos hay me beso y me dijo que salieramos pero yo le dije que no porque el salia contigo! *Su cabello se vuelve lacio*. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, eso no es tu culpa, no hay bronca. Pinkie Pie: Gracias, pero tu la amabas, y- y si yo no huviera aparecido el seguiria enamorado de ti. Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, si quieres puedes salir con el, no tengo problemas. Pinkie Pie: *Su cabello se vuelve a esponjar* Enserio?!?! Rainbow Dash: Claro! es lo minimo que puedo hacer por una amiga. Pinkie Pie: Gracias gracias gracias! Rainbow Dash: De nada! ahora ve por el! Pinkie Pie: Por supuesto! *sale corriendo muy rapido*. Soarin! soarin! Soarin: Pinkie! volviste! Pinkie Pie: Hable con Rainbow Dash y me dio que no tenia problemas con que saliera contigo. Soarin: Genial! *Se dan un largo beso*. FIN! Categoría:Fan-Fics